User blog:Cheetos8089/dumb ways to die minigame ideas
Hi guys. I was having a talk about character's new minigames in a thread. Here they are. Phoney's 2nd minigame Tap correct number to go to taxi or airport or inside the train or friends home by pressing call. If 150000 is taxi, friends home, airport or inside the train. If Wrong number and lose, explosion of earth. (Phoney Number) Putz's 2nd minigame There is a cutscene where he has a bunch of balloons with different colors and he gets lifted up. Balloon popping, pop 2-4 balloons. If win, Putz will fall on top of train and surf on it. If lose, he gets electrocuted as skeleton and train will come and hit his skeleton. (Balloon Pop) Dunce's 2nd minigame Kidney search, search for both kidneys. Similar to psycho search except there's lights and you need both kidneys. If you win, money falls in front of dunce. If you lose, he will bleed like his first minigame Numpty's 3rd minigame Numpty has running on a volcano, similar to botch rocky run. Jump over the lava rivers, If win, Numpty will place a flag on the top, then it gets burned by fire. If lose, Numpty will be gray (color when burned) and rain washes fire off his head (he also has "x" eyes). (Volcano Warning) Dummkopf's 3rd minigame Dummkopf has Skiing, tilt and avoid electric boxes. If win, Dummkopf will beat his clones to the finish line and eat toast (the winning prize). If lose, he gets electrocuted as skeleton. (Electriskiing) Mishap's 3rd minigame Mishap has cooking a cookie in an oven with rattlesnake. tap at correct temperature. If win, give chocolate chip cookie to rattlesnake and he will pet him. If lose, rattlesnake will bite him. (Chocolate Chips) Calamity's 3rd minigame Calamity has flying as superhero in city, don't land on sticky floor. If win, calamity will fly as superhero and stand top of the skyscraper. If lose, calamity will be sticky and dead. (Sticky Hero) Dimwit's 3nd minigame There are 2 ideas for Dimwit's minigame. Rocket Bulbs Dimwit has jetpack with catching light bulbs. Drag dimwit to catch all light bulbs. If win, dimwit will send light bulbs to UFO, If lose, earth will be exploded similar to ninny's games. (Rocket Bulbs) Bulb Replacement There is a cutscene where he is sitting on an armchair in the room where his 2nd minigame takes place. Then, the bulb burns out. The player has to unscrew the dead lightblulb. If you win, he will throw away the dead bulb and there will be a new one in its place. If you lose, the bulb breaks and glass will shatter on him. (Bulb Replacement) Hapless' 3rd minigame Hapless has bear ride in a city. He is hitting the bear with a stick to make him go fast. Reach 50m to Restaurant and tap fast until reach 50m. If win, Hapless will go to restaurant and feed froyo to bear. If lose, bear will eat the stick, then Hapless' head. (Froyo Bear) Doofus' 3rd minigame Doofus has hang gliding with hive in mountains. Tap and hold anywhere wasps to go, not doofus. If win, Doofus will go to the top of the mountain and wasps fly away. If lose, doofus will get stung by wasps which causes him to fall off the glider to death. (Hive Gliding) Lax's 3rd minigame Lax has food warrior walking, slashes fresh food while walking and eat and do not slash spoiled food. If win, lax will create a sword and a shield to fight all imps. If lose, lax will vomit as puke. (Food War) Stumble's 3rd minigame There is a cutscene where Stumble is singing and Putz comes with his balloons and notices, tap correct directions like left, right, down and up. If win, stumble will sing and dance and Putz will let go of his balloons and clap. Wrong direction, train comes and Stumble falls down and gets killed. (Singble) Dippy's 3rd minigame Dippy has swimming and avoid piranhas, tap and hold to avoid piranhas. If win, dippy will go to shore and dance. If lose, piranhas will eat dippy. (Swimming Bites) Ninny's 3rd minigame Ninny has superhero flying in the sky of earth. Avoid nuclear bombs while dragging ninny. If win, Ninny will ride on a rainbow. If lose, explosion of earth but instead of being boring like his last 2 minigames, the explosion will cause Ninny to come flying into the screen. (Nuclear Hero) Numskull's 3rd minigame Numskull has skateboarding on moon. Tap and hold to jump and fly to avoid asteroids. If win, numskull's skateboard will be abducted by a UFO. If lose, asteroids will come fly at her. (Space Boarding) Botch's 3rd minigame Botch has inline skating in forest. Drag botch to avoid trees. If win, botch will go to city and do inline skating. If lose, botch will be killed as blood by hunters. (Moose Skating) Clod's 3rd minigame Clod has locking Clod in Prison. rotate 1-3 keys to lock Clod. If win, clod will be locked in jail. If you lose, clod will scratch with his claws and cut with his chainsaw on the screen (Psycho Lock). Bungle's 3rd minigame There is a cutscene where Bungle is putting dishes away. It shows his body and it shows hes a short guy. He is standing on top of the door for the dishwasher trying to reach a plate from the counter. He accidentally closes it and kicks the on button with his foot. The gameplay is that you have to click all green buttons to escape. If you click all green buttons, he will kick the door open and all dishes will be shiny. If the player clicks the red button or time runs out, it will show him in the dishwasher and a glass cup falls on him, injuring him and he explodes. (Dish Out) Pillock's 3rd minigame Lax pukes in some medicines and Calamity puts glue in some. Pick the medicine that has no glue or puke. If you win, Pillock will eat medicine and grow hair. If you eat one with puke, Pillock pukes on the floor and slips on it. If you eat one with glue, he will fall back and be unable to move. (Puke Glue Pill) Dunce's 3rd minigame Dunce has running. Swipe up to jump over obstacles. If time runs out, happy marathon and win. If touch obstacle, bleeding and lose. (Marathon Dunce) Doomed's 3rd minigame Doomed has finding Doomed with trash. Flick to throw away trash. If trash is all removed, doomed will run away from drug dealer and win. If time runs out, drug dealer kills doomed and lose. (Bag Search) Bonehead's 3rd minigame Bonehead has defuse the car bomb, drag the car to avoid bombs. If win, speed and a prison cage will fall on Bonehead (he got arrested) . Lose, tracks explode and bonehead goes flying. (Bomb Head) Stupe's 3rd minigame Stupe has avoiding obstacles while tilting. Winning, starts to wing walk. Lose, plane nosedives and stupe gets impaled on the front of the plane. (Wing Walk) Phoney's 3rd minigame Phoney needs to calls the train. Enter "144". If you win, Phoney will ride the train talking to a friend on the phone. If you lose, train comes and kills Phoney. (Train Phoney Number) Putz's 3rd minigame Putz has a minigame where he misses the train. He goes on the train track chasing it. Tap the screen as fast as you can (there is a red bar and you must tap up to the red bar or go more than halfway up to it). If you win, the train stops and he enters. If you lose, another train comes and kills him. (Train Chase) Credits the users who were involved in the thread Category:Blog posts